


On the Sixth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [6]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Burns, Candles, F/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Shameless Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Thomas needs someone to hold his candles.





	On the Sixth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

**Author's Note:**

> officially the tiniest oneshot I have ever written, but hey whatevs, it's been a pretty dry week. I might ad stuff in the future, who knows?

“Miss Addington, there’s a multitude of important paper work I must complete for tomorrow.”

She inwardly sighed in relief, happy to know or at least believe he didn’t require her services that night. Her fingers laced together behind her back, she suppressed a smiled. Thomas knew; he fucking knew what she was thinking and he smiled knowing exactly about how her face would dramatically drop…

_20 minutes later_

“You are a very pretty candle stand, Little girl.”

On his desk was the most humiliating scene. A woman, young and firm was on her back; her feet bent up over her shoulders. Tied up and unable to move anything except twitch her fingers and toes. A single candle stick sat brightly alight. The flame was golden and lighting up the small area of the room. The candle however did not rest inside a brace candelabra, no; it was a human candelabra. The candle stick was imbedded inside Lavinia’s pussy. The melting wax travelled slowly down the stick and landed along her chest.

When the white wax hit her skin she didn't immediately feel it...but soon she felt it. The feeling of intense heat spreading across and dissipating along her breasts. When the wax solidified she felt the burn linger but her skin tighten beneath. Her chest heaved with stress, her forehead covered in sweat.

Lavinia hissed and trembled with her words, “Th-thankyou sir.”

“You’re welcome girl,” Thomas happy said tapping her exposed bottom. Instead of doing hiw work he took the time to admire his masterpiece on his desk. The vibrations of his touch let a splash of wax fall onto her in a spray of droplets. She yelped again, her orbs becoming watery.

“Please..Please let…let me go, sir.” She begged.

Her eyes watched as the flames got closer and closer to her crotch, the wax dripping lower down her torso.

“Let you go? Now why would I do that?” Thomas laughed at her and gripped the candle stick, pumping it in and out of her tight hole. Lavinia gasped in horror, she felt her arousal gliding along and saw the shine on the stick as it was jerked in and out of her. It hit right against her special spot that made her need to scratch an itch. Lavinia started rocking against the white wick. She needed to cum by how fast and hard he was moving the candle in her.

“Master m-may I cum, pleee-ase!?” she moaned, her eyes rolling and fluttering, trying so hard not to release without his permission. If she came without his say so, she’d be punished.

Thomas laughed and then curtly answered, “No you may not my little slut.”

He removed the candle stick and poured the wax down unto his wailing victim. She squealed and twisted in the ropes trapping her while the hot wax splattered across her breasts again. Her Master smiled sadistically while he covered them, eventually until they were two brallette cups made of purely candle wax.

Thomas continued the trail down to Lavinia's stomach. And further down until a large and very hot glob of wax landed on her very sensitive, very exposed and very pink clitoris. Lavinia saw white followed by the most heartbreaking cry. The burning of the scorching wax almost killed her. It felt like the largest needle, pricking into her skin and ripping it away.

Lavinia was in another world, babbling nothing but uncoherent pleads. Twisting and struggling, her master slowly petted her hair and cooed. Coming down from the agony, she passed out. The stress was too much for her little heart and head.

Now for a man who was cruel in his control of his bondage and power over women, you might’ve thought Thomas would untie her and allow her to rest until the morning; ending their session. If you thought that for a single moment, well dear, please go back to chapter one because he was just getting started.

Lighting another unused candle, he penetrated her arsehole and another one for her pussy. Two candles burning, a lovely fresh whore unconscious and a mountain of papers to read or sign. He sat back down at his desk and picked up his ink pen, scribbling away at his work whilst shining candle light helped him see. This was a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Glass of Milk?  
> ─▄▀─▄▀  
> ──▀──▀  
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄  
> Careful, it might be hot ;D  
> 


End file.
